


【鸣佐】诱导强行标记(abo纯开车/叔鸣叔佐/原著向）

by ArchiveReservedForCarRace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveReservedForCarRace/pseuds/ArchiveReservedForCarRace
Summary: *未婚两人，不是出轨啥的，俩初始设定也没在一起。国庆快乐*练笔车，太久没写，6千字出头。特别放飞自我了！避雷注意：用词粗鄙，强行标记，鸣人恶意有点黑化*前两千很认真，好不好吃我不知道，因为是一次性写到后来真的我脑子都有点儿晕乎，估计越看越烂。*佐助的心理可能还是喜欢鸣人的，中间人称代词反复变化都是我故意的。但这是车，没啥剧情，感情线请不要太抓bug





	【鸣佐】诱导强行标记(abo纯开车/叔鸣叔佐/原著向）

**Author's Note:**

> *未婚两人，不是出轨啥的，俩初始设定也没在一起。国庆快乐
> 
> *练笔车，太久没写，6千字出头。特别放飞自我了！避雷注意：用词粗鄙，强行标记，鸣人恶意有点黑化
> 
> *前两千很认真，好不好吃我不知道，因为是一次性写到后来真的我脑子都有点儿晕乎，估计越看越烂。
> 
> *佐助的心理可能还是喜欢鸣人的，中间人称代词反复变化都是我故意的。但这是车，没啥剧情，感情线请不要太抓bug

很美味。  
很燥热。  
最后一缕残阳颤巍巍透过一排排紧闭着的弧形窗户，照进火影楼顶层的办公室内。  
汗水顺着金色板寸的鬓角留下来，馥郁的香甜好像喂给孩子们的蜜糖一般，甜得恰到好处的信息素顺着他头脑的神经向上攀爬，甜腻的美味谆谆诱导着他完成服从欲望的使命。  
他穿着御神袍，内着办公时的橙色运动衣，站在自己的火影办公桌前，垂下眼帘就看到躺在自己身下禁锢于双腿之间的黑发男人。  
头脑中一片混沌，下身性器都紧紧绷着用力翘起。在空气中浮动的甜美争抢着他理智神经，模糊了除了眼前湿漉漉的男人以外的视线神经。  
好热……  
眼中只能倒映出他身下的人半解衣衫，在欲望中白里透红的肌肤线条优美，躺在偌大的火影办公桌上，略长的乌黑的发丝滑落在脸侧，暴露在外一紫一黑的双瞳中是明白写出的渴求。面色美艳于春，润泽的双唇随着他半露在空气中的胸膛起伏均匀喘息着，吐息间仿佛是最醇厚的春药。  
不行，不行……他眯起眼睛，火影办公室其他四周的一切都在视线中化作镜花水月，模糊扭曲。  
他脑袋中昏昏沉沉想着。……这样做的话，佐助决不会原谅他。  
他们的信息素互相挑逗摩擦着升高两人身周气温，在空气中缠绵夺取将这火影办公室培育成适宜交配的温床。  
忽的，一只冰凉的手摸上他的脸，有力又突出的骨节磨蹭过他脸边的纹路，抹开那些细细密密的汗珠。  
“起来。”男人故作镇定的声音传来，“去椅子上。”  
鸣人此刻笑不出来也无法脱身打趣，两个人之间被信息素紧紧牵连住，互相拉扯勾引着，互为对方的囚笼与原罪。他紧抿着嘴唇，甩了甩昏沉不堪的头颅，连带着不用看就在裤子中高高勃起的性器。  
从佐助身上缓缓起来时，能看到的还有办公桌上留下的濡湿痕迹。  
那果然是……  
他的身体踉踉跄跄地向办公椅走着，最后的一缕斜阳照的他心情不自禁一阵烦躁，于是扯开自己的御神袍妄图以此降温。胶着在两人身边的信息素却不会放过这次必然的交配。“你……快走……”他回过头口中咬牙切齿道。  
意外地，宇智波佐助跟在他身后。就在他身体沉沉坐在火影的交椅上时，平日里神情淡漠的宇智波，满脸隐忍着在自己面前屈尊蹲下。  
他看不清自己双腿间的佐助是什么表情，只见他伸出白净修长的手指在他已经勃起的肉棒上软绵绵地磨磨蹭蹭着，单手操作下毛毛躁躁胡乱解着鸣人橙色的裤子不成功，于是他抬起头。  
宇智波佐助那因为极度发情而湿润的黑色眼睛焦距不清睁大，看向他求助，另一只紫眸在刘海中若隐若现。像一条湿漉漉的美人鱼在岸上搁浅，就算呼吸急促浑身燥热挣扎也拒绝开口求救。  
鸣人看着眼前的景象，胸口有些收紧的痛觉，同时越发能够听到自己加速的心跳。  
每一口香甜的呼吸在耳边重重回响，甜丝丝的味道刺激着一切感官。  
鸣人端端坐在火影交椅上，俯视着白皙皮肤的男人发情到极致，表情混乱眼睛难以对焦的样子。  
一语不发，苍蓝色的眼睛有些阴翳，沉沉映出的是一个Omega渴求交配的可怜模样。  
明明有机会离开吧，这可是他的请求。鸣人这样任性地想着，体内alpha的本能沸腾着拼命想回应Omega的诉求。捆着白色绷带的手松松撘上男人的头，抓住他柔软的黑发，苍蓝的眼眸盯着他的脸，“佐助，看着我。”  
世间最后的宇智波，被迫抬高了自己削尖的下巴，他的身体在势不可挡的信息素下微颤，眼前的金发男人的样子清晰又模糊，与他的信息素一样热烈而满是侵略性。  
他看着佐助眼中在茫然的一瞬间闪烁对焦，但是很快又失去挣扎。  
本来应该白皙冷淡的面庞上满是激烈的潮红一直蔓延回炽热的耳根，半失焦的黑眸中盛满雾气仿佛在对着男人苍蓝色的眼眸哭泣哀求，紧咬着下唇的宇智波佐助决计不到最后时刻不会发出不齿的声音。  
“好漂亮……”声音不由得变得沙哑又低沉，他刚刚还引以为傲的alpha信息素自制力还是在这场第二性别的角逐站中分崩离析。  
因为如果是佐助的话，他希望他不仅仅是发情，也闻得到自己从心底的渴求。  
宇智波迷迷糊糊喘息着一边看着他没动作的样子，嫣红的小舌下意识地缓缓舔过下唇。  
呼吸一紧，鸣人蓦然松开抓着他的手。  
下一秒男人红润光亮的唇像书中魅惑人心的妖魔，轻轻挑起，他调整了位置向前微微弯腰低下头，去用那张总是讲话淡漠的嘴磨蹭男人被性器撑起的裤子，白里透红的脸颊顺着他勃起的轮廓乖顺地磨蹭着，在裤子上深情描绘他狰狞肉棒的样子。  
脑子里的一根弦悄然断掉。  
他手忙脚乱地解开橙色运动裤将其半脱下去，然后恶劣地看着佐助放他自由放荡地索取。  
看着佐助站起身来，同样脱下裤子的样子才发现他的裤子都被分泌的甜蜜汁液染湿。他也勃起着，画面却并不突兀。笔直光洁，经历过常年的锻炼，带着细瘦有力的肌肉线条的两条长腿紧实漂亮，现在作为Omega的双腿间则是濡湿的水渍，艳丽桃色的禁忌画面与更加浓郁的信息素爆发出来。  
鸣人最后理智的印象就是当着自己的面，顺着漂亮的宇智波两条细长双腿之间自然流下的那一股黏湿淫水。  
已要抓狂的两个人并未以此而感到羞愧。相反，结合着面前宇智波佐助的身体，无与伦比的血继限界忍者，淫水肆流的放荡样子，到有种暴力又违和的美感。  
“操我，鸣人。”他哑着嗓子说出了最后完整又简短哀求的话。  
世界上最强大的Omega在本能引导失去意识的时候就是这样了。  
鸣人的手揽上他的腰，平日里查克拉汇集的手掌带着特有的温度触摸到他同样比自己凉一些的身躯，然后握住他的同样勃起的性器，轻轻用指尖在前端摩挲。“坐上来。”他这样简短命令着。  
满身欲火的男人分开粘着淫液的修长双腿，任那样透明粘稠的液体拉出一小节丝然后滴落在地上，他毫不犹豫地夸在鸣人双腿上。右手牢牢抓住鸣人的肩膀，扭动腰部用自己的性器与对方勃起的狰狞相互缓慢摩擦着。  
就连这样都有无上的快感。黑发男人身上都泛起淡淡潮红之时眼里也蓄起生理的泪水。  
他还是缓缓张开润泽的双唇，细碎的呻吟也随之破口而出，“哈……啊……”磁性的男声沙哑着听起来有些扭捏。  
金发男人听到了他的呼唤，于是两个人的唇瓣一点点靠近，深深吻住彼此。鸣人那喋喋不休灵巧的舌在他口中搅动过去，舔舐着他每一寸口腔，吞咽着他的唾液，掠夺着每一口空气。多余来不及一并吃掉的涎水则顺着他嘴角溢出，鸣人仿佛要从这里用浓厚侵略性的信息素包裹住他。从这里开始一点点生吞活剥将他吃干净。  
许久，接吻的双唇互相沾染上对方的唾液。佐助合上嘴也不能忽略向着下巴滑过去的涎水，可唯一一只手此时此刻却要在鸣人肩膀上负责支撑平衡。  
从脖颈到下巴一阵湿热。鸣人温热的唇舌一边亲吻着一边舔过那些未吞噬干净的涎液。他的手从腰上游移至白皙胸膛上粉红小巧的乳粒。  
同时坚硬的胸膛，他胸前乳头却在金发男人的手中臣服，被恶意玩耍搓弄的动作引起他挺起腰部更深的颤抖。  
更多的液体顺着后穴向外溢出，流的鸣人也要满腿都是。  
“佐助。”他佯怒，手掌啪啪拍了坐在自己身上的紧翘臀部，问他，“这把椅子被你弄得好湿，怎么办？”  
举止之间浑身都变得敏感的同时，等待填满的臀部又收到刺激。“嗯啊……哈……”他却只能发出无意义的反抗与抱怨，于是被刺激到的后穴可怜兮兮分泌出更多求欢的液体。  
“抬屁股。”漩涡鸣人命令道。  
他闻言，颤颤巍巍挪了挪向后撅起臀部。  
明明是最强的血继限界忍者，现在却更像是一只中了术后欲海中沉溺找不到岸的小兽。  
“乖。”鸣人这样赞美。  
他用自己的左手大力揉捏起对方弹性的臀肉，然而多半摸到的都是光滑粘稠的淫液。一边摸着又下意识用力拍打几下，将其雪白的颜色染得粉红又漂亮后，两根手指猛地插进去。  
“唔啊……！”大长着双腿恬不知耻的男人发出相对高亢的呻吟，这片多年来时不时就淫荡地发情的禁区，宇智波佐助最深的机密被男人突然闯入的两根手指抠挖出来。  
没有任何不适。湿滑的甬道内翕动着将进入的异物欢快地包裹起来，这个早已变得又湿又软的肉穴无止境地流出着淫荡的液体，等待并且欢迎着alpha生物粗暴的插入。  
“嗯……哈啊……再……再深……哈……”呻吟与喘息，此刻的宇智波宛如一台乐器，声音婉转好听。  
听听，也只不过是用两根手指抠挖了一下而已。  
宇智波佐助还是他自己，漩涡鸣人也还是他自己，契合的信息素与本能，也只不过是人寻求欢愉的手段罢了，归根结底内心深处的渴望被无限放大以后，性别的借口夺取理性，他只想狠狠操他。  
“佐助……”他依旧下意识叫着他的名字。嘴唇狂乱中再一次用力亲吻啃咬上他削尖雪白的下巴上嫣红的双唇，用缠绵悱恻的舌吻封住那张忍不住奏乐的嘴巴。  
手指从恋恋不舍的肉穴中抽出来，协同缠着绑带的右手此刻一齐抓住他几乎无力的腰向上微微抬起来。  
调整好角度以后，他放过了那柔软的嘴唇，拍拍对方腰部示意。  
汗涔涔的黑发下充满雾气的眼睛紧紧望着他，意会着鸣人所表达的意思。雪白的脖颈上那颗喉结上下滑动几下，低下头去，眼前的焦距忽然对上男人粗壮的肉棒，仿佛散发着热气的柱身狠狠向着鸣人腹部的方向上勃起弯曲，头部也分不清是谁的体液将能射出精液的小口湿的光滑好看。  
他闭上眼，扶着鸣人的肩膀，颤巍巍抬起臀部寻找着肉穴与这根青筋饱满的肉棒最契合的角度，却又因为过于光滑潮湿的大腿根臀部而失去准头。  
可他却忽视了那双紧握在自己腰上的手。  
“哈啊……！”  
“呼……”  
随着噗呲的一声，两个人同时发出满足的声音。  
趁着人一个不注意，alpha的控制本能作祟，大半根粗长肉棒猛地深深顶入那张肆意流着口水的饥渴洞穴。  
随之男人闭着眼向后仰起脖子，折弯了腰，修长洁白的双腿开始用力颤抖，脚趾也因为快感而兴奋地用力蜷曲起来，浑身上下都仿佛被这一根肉棒一插到底。  
饶是宇智波，饶是宇智波佐助，也忍不住尖叫出声。仅仅是这样插入，就好像得到了完整与充实感。  
找准机会被按下去腰部的行为实在卑鄙，但现在没人计较那些无聊的心思。  
但也就似乎因为这一瞬间用力的填满，狰狞巨物终于堵住了他那张湿淋淋的小嘴，而鸣人也因为忍无可忍的插入而得到了一瞬间的满足与自豪感。  
虽然天色黑下来，但木叶火影楼不远的那些建筑，那些路灯，以及一轮皎洁的明月还是讲两人照了个差不多亮。也就是因为插入的一瞬间，纠结勾引的信息素还给两人一时间的清明。  
两人身上还不约而同多少挂着衣物，鸣人运动服毫无影响，佐助倒是一副衣衫大开里面被捏肿的乳粒春光乍泄的可怜样子。  
那双黑眸，与在昏暗气氛下，汗涔涔刘海挡不住的迷人的紫色轮回眼，就这样发愣似的意义不明地对上他的目光。  
淡漠地仿佛要将他扼喉窒息。  
但肤白的男人什么话都没说，两个人哑口无言。  
没有退路的，回不去的。两个人的身体还保持着这样紧紧相连的样子，狰狞粗大的肉棒还深深埋在他饥渴的软肉中。  
也许是因为情潮还在增生，没过一会儿，佐助瞥开眼，紧抓着鸣人的右手颤抖着松开，右臂勾住他脖颈带动整个虚弱的身体靠进他怀中。  
尽管插在他体内的性器还在热血沸腾，鸣人被这样紧紧搂住，Omega最致命的标记腺体在自己近在咫尺的左边，又是那馥郁的麻痹神经的香甜味道，而他却迟迟不敢动。  
他正在操着自己今生最好的挚友，他狠狠干进了佐助的穴中，破坏了自己毕生信仰般的友谊……  
也许从闻到佐助身上发情的信息素还刻意去逗弄时，一切就已经晚了。  
佐助不会原谅自己了。  
“白痴。”耳边却突然传来佐助淡漠的音色，“你傻掉了吗？”  
“我……”鸣人犹犹豫豫。  
然而耳边却忽然传来佐助带着笑意的哼声。  
他能感受到紧紧裹着自己的肉穴用力将他往深处吸了吸。  
“你在犹豫些什么，鸣人。”佐助身体软软地挂在他怀中如是说。  
这不是他的错。  
这不是他一个人的错。  
鸣人痴迷地嗅着他雪白的脖颈，双臂紧紧拥抱着被自己贯穿的男人，他抽出一部分性器后再用力插入进去，果不其然听到耳边一声不耐的哼唧。  
就这样吧。  
鸣人轻吻着他的脖颈与侧脸，双手要挟着他窄细的腰肢，一开始缓慢，然后逐渐逐渐加速，开始深浅抽插起来，噗呲噗呲的声音在耳边不断，垂下眸子以后，余光还能看到那张嫣红晶亮的穴口被自己插得嫩肉外翻。  
“啊……嗯鸣……鸣人……”春色洋溢的男人随着他抽插的频率动作，扭动着腰带动着那翘挺的臀部，一次次迎合上用力撞击的肉棒，终于也张嘴叫起他的名字。  
在腺体旁边被一再麻痹神经的大脑好像也随之变得愚笨，汗水随着两个人的腹肌向下滑落着，鸣人粗粗喘着气，像打桩一样快速律动着，佐助那些粘腻的淫水在一次次抽插中发白，两个人深深拥抱着，胸膛磨蹭之间快意浑身流窜，他兴奋地本能性将那张淫乱的小嘴一次次撞击填满。  
“好……好棒……鸣人……”他的腰肢在这样反复的舞动中更加贤淑，一波一波快感在身体中发酵，引得他不断战栗。  
“佐助……”他伸出舌舔过他细白的耳根，身下是粘腻的水声，他体贴地温声说道，“真的好淫荡……”  
也管不了那么多了。  
“嗯……哈啊……”他并不急着否认这样的事实，或者是他根本就想不到了。  
什么都不想了。  
最原始的交合让宇智波佐助只想处于亢奋的呻吟，什么忍界最后的宇智波，拯救世界的最强忍者之一，一贯的傲气与执着都在顶弄中轻飘飘遗忘在脑后了。  
两人愉快地喘息着呻吟着，在一片甜美的信息素中，密集的水声中将过往都遗失着。  
直到鸣人能够感觉到顶到最深处极致的软肉发生了变化。但他并不会在意那么多，性器的快感直达全身使得他畅快淋漓，他用力插入着，用力往更深的地方开疆扩土，毕竟外面还有一小截肉棒被残忍遗弃。  
“等等……鸣人……”沉浸在欢愉中的黑发男人小腹隐隐开始作痛，他察觉到了正在攻城略地的这人异样的发现，“不要，不要，喂！”佐助的声音有些慌乱。  
他贴着离Omega脖颈上腺体极近的地方吸着这世界上最醇厚的，使人麻痹又欢快的毒药，下体的顶弄与之前感觉不甚相同。  
然而他是个正在开疆扩土征占所有物的alpha。  
“鸣人！”他不再配合身下愉快地交合，惊慌的声音显得无比清醒。  
“嗯。”意外的，鸣人还是回应了他。  
可是抽插的动作变本加厉，顶弄着深处那块软肉的性器却并未因此停下。  
宇智波想抬身起来却又被金发alpha的双臂用力束缚住，就仿佛是极强的忍术。  
单手迅速结印通灵出一根锋利的手里剑，黑色金属的质感冷酷又危险，他的将手里剑锋对准鸣人的后颈。“我说，停下。”他冷冷道。  
“佐助。”金发alpha的声音变得温柔起来，“让我标记你。”  
“除非你想这样死掉。”  
“你现在是在强奸，鸣人。”  
“马上给我停下，这是……嘶……”  
生殖腔，违背自己意愿地，被顶开了。  
他突然抽出整根依旧勃起着的狰狞肉棒，上面带着两个人的体液。  
佐助没有继续责备他的动作，至少这个人停下了。  
不对……他拿着手里剑的手开始颤抖起来，剑锋在颤抖中走偏一不小心划开了鸣人背上的衣服。  
“鸣人……！”  
还是整根插进来了。他的肉穴还是不知疲惫地潮湿着流淌着淫荡的液体，仿佛就等着这一刻，身体被完全贯穿的宇智波痛觉与快感并存的丑态。  
手里剑“哐”的一声砸在了地上。  
宇智波佐助无法说话，无法发出声音。他大张着嘴用力呼吸着仿佛一个濒死之人，血红色的勾玉写轮眼在他眼中飞快打转来回切换。  
“我喜欢你……”  
漩涡鸣人这样说着，散发着热度的唇吻着他的侧脸，将肉棒缓缓抽出生殖腔后又再一次用力捅进去那篇隐秘的空间，直接进了子宫的快感使他又忍不住顶弄几下。  
趴在自己肩头的男人突然失声，鸣人只能安慰地亲吻着他，双手在他脊背上一下下抚摸拍打着。  
喜欢的情感并没有得到回应。  
就这样在他生殖腔中反复顶弄了许多下，才又一次听到男人的声音。这是比之前还要大声的呻吟，属于佐助好听的声音仿佛带着哭腔。“啊……不……不行……鸣人……唔啊……出……出去……”  
他明明知道这不可能。  
他反复亲吻着他能吻上的黑发男人的肌肤。“抱歉，佐助。”  
他的呻吟期期艾艾高高低低，快感来得宛如在悲泣，“鸣……鸣人……”他的身体随着鸣人的抽插被随意摆弄，然而却做不到附和动作，“太深了……太深……啊……”  
他知道这里很深。  
“佐助，让我标记你……”他抽动着性器，声音十分低沉，并没有给黑发男人商量的机会，就好像自己当初一味地要将男人带回木叶时的决然与孤注一掷。  
终于。  
佐助不再要求他离开那片柔软的，生命繁衍的温床时，他最后一次用力顶进去，alpha的结在他被操的可怜翻起的嫣红肉穴口前堵住。  
精液不客气地注射进去，将那块隐秘的藏宝地填满。  
同时，他张嘴啃咬上戏弄自己大脑神经的那块Omega独有的腺体。  
宇智波佐助不再说话。他也看不到那人的表情。  
但好歹木已成舟。  
“我是认真的。”鸣人的声音听起来蔫蔫的但又十分餍足，他从那张被插得可怜兮兮红肿起来的小嘴中抽出带着精水的性器。“对不起，佐助。”  
“说对不起有什么用。”黑发男人的声音有些沙哑。  
这个人身上现在都是自己的味道了，空气中再也不会漂浮佐助诱人的香甜气息了。  
生理角度上，这个人终于完完全全属于自己了。  
“你笃定我不会真的杀掉你。”  
“呃……”鸣人楞了一下，然后脸上有些尴尬地“嗯”了一声。  
“真是自以为是的家伙。”  
“其实也不是完全确定……”鸣人小声道。  
“刚才就应该杀了你。”  
“我啊……”鸣人的目光好似望着自己的少年时代，“不论你原谅与否，我一直都抱着被你杀掉的决心。”  
“……”  
“直到现在也是。”他笑出来。

fin.


End file.
